


Up Against the Wall

by Mor-Mor (Not_The_Gods_Favorite)



Series: With my heart on my chest [3]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Aged-Up Peter Parker, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, BAMF Peter Parker, Chirping as Flirting, Dubious Consent, Flirting, Hurt Peter Parker, Implied Sexual Content, Loki (Marvel) Does What He Wants, Loki (Marvel) Needs a Hug, M/M, Mutual Pining, Not Canon Compliant, POV Peter Parker, Peter Parker Needs a Hug, Peter Parker is a Mess, Restraints
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-04
Updated: 2020-01-04
Packaged: 2021-02-27 15:00:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,555
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22108987
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Not_The_Gods_Favorite/pseuds/Mor-Mor
Summary: Peter stumbles back, struggling to stay on his feet as his legs start to refuse to keep him up. He looks up to see Loki smirk, a growl starting on his throat that seems useless when his knees shake and he collapses to the floor.Loki chuckles, and crouches down to Peter's height "oh spider, I really thought that you'd put more of a fight, this just shows how weak you are, really, you should surrender"
Relationships: Loki/Peter Parker
Series: With my heart on my chest [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1514399
Kudos: 161





	Up Against the Wall

**Author's Note:**

> Before you read: 
> 
> – Peter is 20.
> 
> – the dubious consent is because of an injury.
> 
> – this is an alternate universe where the events of Avengers didn't happen. Loki came to Midgard after Thor and stayed being a petty villain.

Peter was on a sticky situation, he really had gotten in trouble this time.

He struggled with the restraints on his hands, breath becoming ragged with the effort. Peter didn't want to give up, but if he kept forcing it he might hurt himself further. He was sure his wrists were red under his suit, and besides that, his sides must be littered with bruises in different shapes.

A drop of sweat sliding down his face made him realize that he had a cut on his cheekbone. He tilted his head, using his shoulder to wipe the blood and moisture from that part of his face. Peter leaned back, laying on his back and biting back a wince.

He was more wounded than what he had expected. His ribs ached and his legs were starting to feel heavy with the effort that he had made to get here safely... or as safe as he could get in this situation, the adrenaline was wearing off.

Mistakes had been made and he had not checked if someone, if _He,_ had followed him here. He hoped that he didn't. Peter needed a bit of time to calm down, regain some energy and then keep moving, find a way to remove those pesky restraints and get home and take a shower.

He closed his eyes, focusing on his breath and not in how his head was pounding. He was doing good, after a few minutes he could feel the pain receding, but his progress was destroyed when footsteps echoed into the warehouse, making Peter sit up abruptly, eyes frantically looking for _him_ , bringing the pounding back and getting his ribs to scream.

"Well, well, well little spider, aren't you quite... tangled into this mess? This would have been avoided if you had taken wiser decisions" he steps from behind a column and saunters over Peter, a wide grin on his lips that grew bigger when he saw Peter without his mask.

He made no comment, and Peter on his haze to get on his feet missed how green eyes roamed over his body.

"Get away- didn't you destroy enough things already?" He snarls, almost baring his teeth. Right now he couldn't care less that Loki of all people had seen his face.

Loki takes a step back, only to take two forward, a smirk tugging at his lips "so wild, feral even I'd say... isn't that dangerous for a vigilante, little spider?" he shuffles closer, a hand extended as he reaches to tug at the restraints, pulling Peter closer for a moment before he pushes him away.

Peter stumbles back, struggling to stay on his feet as his legs start to refuse to keep him up. He looks up to see Loki smirk, a growl starting on his throat that seems useless when his knees shake and he collapses to the floor.

Loki chuckles, and crouches down to Peter's height "oh spider, I really thought that you'd put more of a fight, this just shows how weak you are, really, you should surrender"

He couldn't stay there letting Loki insult him, he had to do something, anything. Peter knew he was going to regret it, but he moved his head forward, slamming it against Loki's, who stumbled back, falling on his back with a grunt.

Both of them scrambled to their feet, facing each other, positions ready to attack if necessary. But Loki... he was grinning, eyes glinting with mischief even if he had been just hit on the head. 

Peter stepped back, because as much as he wanted to fight back, he was exhausted and he slumped against a wall. He had barely moved, yet his chest was heaving with effort.

"If you want me... come and get me" he breathed out, knees shaking again, threatening to send him to the ground.

Loki surged forward, pressing Peter against the wall, a hand tilting his head up "want you how, sweetheart? We will need rope for both of my options but I need you to tell me which before we start... we wouldn't like a misunderstanding, right, little spider?" His voice is soft and silky... _seductive_ and dangerous.

Peter shivers, trying to find a way to escape, but there's not much he can do when he's pressed up a wall. He shakes his head enough to make Loki's hand drop, looking up at him defiantly.

He doesn't speak, he forces himself to not make a sound, which prompts Loki into action, pressing his body against Peter's to keep him still, using one of his free hands to pin the handcuffs to the wall.

The leverage that Loki just won has Peter shivering again, squinting when the other presses even closer, faces barely inches apart. Loki licks his lips, staring down at Peter.

"What is it little spider? So silent, seems like you finally ran out of things to say... good thing I've got plenty"

Peter trashes again, trying to move away from Loki, but then he wasn't touching the floor, his feet are on the air because Loki has pulled the restrains higher, putting a strain on his arms.

"Oh, you are not going anywhere, it is rude to not answer when someone asks you a question" he drawls "haven't you got manners?"

Peter tries to growl, to look intimidating and not intimidated, trying anything he could to get away from Loki. But his body was exhausted, his legs could barely move and his sides were hurting more now because of the position of his arms. His hands felt tingly, the blood wasn't flowing properly.

"Please" he spat out "put me down, I- I promise I won't fight, just..." he flexes his fingers, hoping that the pins and needles were not too bad once he was let down.

He _feels_ Loki chuckle and his arms are dropped. Peter sighs and rolls his shoulders, shifting when he gets the tell tale signs of his blood getting back to flow. He doesn't look up to Loki, still dangerously close for Peter's liking.

"Did you lose your manners already? You asked so nicely and yet you don't thank me properly" Loki tuts, head shaking, making some dark strands of hair fall closer to his face, pressing Peter's shoulders to the wall.

Peter whined, throwing his head back "thanks" he rasped out, eyes on the high ceiling of the warehouse. Because the fact that he was a superheroe -vigilante if the newspapers weren't kind or Loki was mocking him- didn't mean that he was blind. He could compartmentalize his emotions, thank you. And he could think that Loki had to be stopped and held responsible for his actions... but he also could admit that the guy was hot.

And if in some his lonely nights, he let go and Loki invaded his mind, fantasies making his toes curl and his back bend... he couldn't see the wrong in that. Now with his body a mess for the fight they had not two hours ago; his mind's lines were a little blurred, threatening to turn him into a puddle because of the way Loki had him pressed up a wall.

Peter looked at the front, noticing how the God's eyes were examining him, slowly tracing from his head down to his feet. He closed his eyes, trying to force his mind away of ideas he would regret.

"What is it, darling?" Loki mumbles, sounding weirdly innocent as he slides his thigh between Peter's, laughing at the surprised expression that takes over the younger's features "you really thought that I wouldn't notice the way you're looking at me? I can practically _feel_ your want, little spider"

Peter wants to run, there's no way Loki knows this, if- if he does, Peter is screwed. He jumps when he feels Loki's hand on his face, but the touch is gentle, almost feather like.

"I can unlock those cuffs if you swear not to hit me once you're free" Loki tilts his head, keeping his hand on Peter's face, thumb brushing over his cheekbone.

Peter is speechless, but he nods, holding his hands up. He desperately wants to get his blood to flow properly again. In the blink of an eye the cuffs are gone, and Peter looks up to Loki, a frown settling on his face at the longing he saw on Loki's eyes.

He opened his mouth to say something to the God, but he didn't know what to say. It was so odd to have Loki holding his face tenderly, opposed to all the times he had grabbed his head to shove him aside on a fight.

Peter follows the God's tongue as it darts out to lick at his lips, making a tiny sound on his throat that makes his cheeks burn again, and Loki can _feel_ the warmth of his cheeks.

"Look at you... have you finally surrendered, little spider?" He asks, using his hand to tilt Peter's head from side to side, tipping it up at the end.

Peter has no words this time, shakily bringing up his hands to hold onto the God's biceps, needing to ground himself in some way. He keeps his eyes locked on Loki's, his own lips parting to let his tongue run over.

Loki leans even closer, eyes hooded "I'll take that as a yes, then..."


End file.
